Victor's Foul Play
by McCRINGLEBERRY1957
Summary: This 3-Chapter Story focuses on a young prodigy's (forced) past time coming to a grave end.


**This is based off a deleted/alternate scene. With a few modifications.**

 **Frankenweenie and its canon characters belong to Disney and Tim Burton.**

 **O.C's: Me**

 _CHAPTER 1:Outcast in the Outfield_

 _ **Saturday**_

In a baseball field of a local park, a coach was gathering the players in a huddle. The coach named Ben, white and enthusiastic, clear his throat to get their attention.

"Alright. Since there's more participants than intended, we'll try and change positions every inning. Understood ?". The "players" in general were actually young teenagers. Large in diversity and numbers, they all chanted, "Yes sir!".

Coach Ben: For the 1st inning, Toshiaki will pitch.

The japanese teen shouted "Yes" and praised in his native tongue.

Coach: Nassor will be umpire.

A slightly tired/unimpressed middle eastern teen that resemble Boris Karloff nodded before saying, "It shall be done."

Coach: Bob will guard 1st base.

"Cool.", said an obese Caucasian with a Capri-Sun in his hand. He thought cheerfully, "Good thing the restrooms are over there."

Coach: Scott will guard 2nd.

An Italian teen with a cowlick hairstyle yawned and then gave a thumbs up saying, "Can do, Boss!".

Coach: Mara, you'll be at 3rd.

A tall, silent russian girl with big eyes and long blonde hair nodded and said, "I shall do so."

Coach: And finally, Victor will...wait a minute. Where's Victor?

The other teens looked around until they spotted a young boy with a stout bull terrier at his side.

Coach snickered. "Enthusiastic as always. Well Victor, you're up to bat.", said the coach, pointing at home plate.

Victor didn't look impressed. If anything far from it. He was angry at the coach, and for good reason. Coach Ben was Victor's father and he (ben) was concerned about his son's antisocial solitude. So he and his wife Susan agreed on having Victor play baseball to make friends. Victor knew, because he overheard them at that time. And the thing is, they're right. Despite being super smart and a part time filmmaker (one of his hobbies), he liked to keep his Inner circle small. He did have several friends, but his closest one was his bull terrier/dachshund mix, Sparky. He could've pretended to be sick or injured, but he was too honest. So he inhaled annoyingly and made his way to home base. Even though he swallowed his pride, he still felt annoyed. As he walked to the home plate, he could've sworn he heard Toshiaki and/or Bob snickering behind his back. "Ok. Everybody else, disperse". Ben said to the other participants. While the other players move out of the clearing, Sparky walked to the nearest bleachers to watch Victor play. Suddenly, he heard a chirp and a flutter. He turns to his left to see a Secretary bird approached him. The dog and the bird smiled and touched noses. Then they spoke to each other.

Sparky: Hi Ders.

Ders: Sparks.

Sparky: Where have you been? I thought you'd be with Penryck at the meeting earlier.

Ders: I overslept. I forgot Pen was coming today. Where is he anyway? I don't see him on the field.

Sparky: He and the others are Benchwarmers.

Ders: Bummer.

Sparky: Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be on the field next.

Ders: O.K. Look, the game's starting. Btw, your girlfriend's coming

Sparky: Where?

Sparky turns to see a girl walking towards the bleachers. She was partially goth. She had a black dress, striped stockings/socks, a sombre appearance, and twin ponytails. Walking in front her was a black poodle. The poodle sat near the bottom seat (next to sparky) while the girl just stood by the bleacher. Sparky and the poodle met eyes for a moment.

Sparky: Persephone. You're looking wonderful today

Persephone: Thank you. Is that Victor about to bat?

Sparky: Yeah. How's Elsa doing? She sure looks interested.

Persephone: (smirking) in the game or Victor?

While the two dogs were chatting, Ders walks off to find his owner/friend while Elsa observed the game.

Victor positioned himself with an unsatisfied face.

As soon as the whistle blew, Toshiaki became alert. With precision, he threw the ball. Upon seeing the ball soar, Sparky ran off the bleachers, instinct taking over.

Sparky: Gotta get ball. Gotta get ball. Gotta get ball.

Victor was about to hit the ball when a fat blur jumped across his face and grabbed it. It took a second to find out that the blur was sparky.

Victor: what the? Aw sparky!

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the incident. The other players, however, were outright laughing. Bob and Toshiaki were pointing while holding their sides. Scott was on the ground, dying from laughter. Even Mara (who's usually quiet) was laughing for once. Aside from a slightly unfazed Victor, Nassor just cleared his throat. Ben then walked over to his son.

Victor: Oh well, guess i should take him home.

Ben (holding a leash out) Not at all. Just fix him to bleachers.

Victor: Hmph! (snatches the leash) Come on, boy.

As victor walked sparky to the bleachers, Ben called scott.

Ben: Substitution, Scott. take a breather. Pen, you're up.

An Afro-American with curly hair and developing sideburns heard and answered.

Penryck: Nice! Coming coach. Wish me luck Ders.

Ders, sitting on top of the benchwarmer booth, flapped in anticipation.

 **2 hours later**

Sparky watches Victor talking to Penryck on his cellphone.

Pen: Listen Vic. I know you're not a big sports fan. Neither am I. But if we can just pull through, it'll be over before you know it.

Victor: I just wanted to focus on my science project. Is that too much to ask?

Pen: Your dad just wants you to make more friends. Since ever,you've just been used to having Sparkles, Me and Ders around. Don't worry, you're not alone. I used to be solitary too, but after I became open minded, my perspective changed in a big way. I know you love Sparkles like a brother, but he's not going to be around your whole life. I'm just saying.

Victor: I know. And that's what worries me. Anyway I gotta do some studying. See you Monday.

Penryck: OK. Bye.

Victor placed his phone on his bed as Sparky came over. Victor scratched his friend's head before getting up and walking to his desk. Opening a science textbook, he flipped through the pages until he stopped on a particular page: _CHAPTER 8 Lightning and the effect of life around it._

Victor: Until then, you'll always be here for me.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I always thought the baseball scene should have a little more depth. Anyway, this is only chapter 1 of a 3 part story. Before i dismiss myself, here are a few notes;**

 **I decided to age up the characters a bit (to add a little bit of drama) and give them some background to diverse.**

 **Scott, Penryck and Ders are my O.C.'s. More will be coming soon.**

 **I translated the communication of animals to english, from their P.O.V.**

 **Weird Girl's name is Mara (in case you were wondering/asking).**

 **IDK what Year this story takes place in. so if you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me or leave a comment.**

 **And finally, like i said before, I don't own Any of the Canon.**

 **Thank you for your time.**


End file.
